Lissy Plays Peek A Boo w her bra Aunt Kim Paddles
by Ariel McLass
Summary: Part 1 A parody of The Unit is a F/f hard spanking w a paddle given by her Aunt Kim to her niece Lissy, that was caught with her shirt off in her bra in Kim's house without permission. 18 y/o mature content. No sexual tone.


The Unit was developed by David Marnet and it and it's characters are owned by Twentieth Century Fox,. This is a parody based on characters in the Unit and I do not own The Unit or any of its characters.

Part One is a F/f hard spanking given by her Aunt Kim to her niece Lissy, that was caught with her shirt off in her bra in Kim's house without permission. Do not read if you are under 18 years old.

**Lissy Plays Peek A Boo With Her Bra; Aunt Kim Paddles Her Thoroughly. Part 1**

Scenario; Lissy becomes interested in the son of an Officer.

Kim returned home to find a skateboard in the hallway. She opened the bedroom door and there was her niece Lissy, her niece sitting on the bed with her shirt off in her white lacey bra making out with the Captain's son.

Kim had snuck him in using her key that had been entrusted to her who frequently babysat Kim's children. Her Aunt fumed and threw the boy out and told him never to see Lissy again. Her mother Tiffy had already told Lissy, that she could not see the boy because the boy's mother was a captain and told Tiffy her daughter could not fraternize with her son.

In Lissy's Words:

She sat down in one of our straight back armless wooden chairs she had grabbed and brought it into the bedroom. She sat down and patted her blue jean thighs, not saying a word. She was furious at me.

My face turned pale as visions of school teacher Mom's belt melted any bravado I had felt of giving my Aunt Kim a hard time. While I thought it would never happen that she would spank me, my Mom was a different ballgame. As she was about to ring my house, I caved and told her to hang up the phone. I will never forget those pursed lips as she played me like a fiddle. I'm sorry was not enough for her and she was calling my Mom to tell her how I had been caught in her house. No it was worst than that on her bed with a boy, her shirt off and in her bra making out. Yes, I was because I was angry at being kept like a little girl.

Lissy to her Aunt Kim;

"A spanking, I raged you have got to be kidding" but in the moment when my Mom's house was about to be rung I surrendered and placed myself over her soft blue jean thighs. My Aunt Kim reached down under my waist and unbuttoned my blue jeans, unzipped them, told me to lift up and pulled my blue jean pants up and over the round swells of my maturing bottom until they had been tugged all the way off my bottom down to my knees.

In Lissy's words.

My Aunt Kim began to spank me over my panties with surprising strength of her muscular arm and hard hand. She Spanked me across my panties for a minute and then another and still two more minutes.

"SPANK" "SPWACK" "SPWUCK" the spanking made a strange noise as her hard spanks warmed my bottom.

As Aunt Kim saw it:

I could see the redden bottom globes turn a bright red under the thin white cotton panties as well as the lower cheeks. The spanks were not overly harsh but the cumulative effect turned her" Ouch" to soft cries as he finished up the first segment of her spanking

"SSSSSSPPPAANNNKKK" "SSSSPPPAANNNKK" "SSPPAANNKK" "SPPPAANNKK"

An additional twenty hard spanks to the top crest of each of her bottom cheeks built a fierce additional sting and radiating heat to her niece Lissy's rosy red behind.

In Lissy words.

I was relieved that the spanking though it hurt terribly and my bottom felt like it was on fire. I may be a high school sophomore and my bottom a watermelon pinkish red as I could see from the mirror on the door behind me. Aunt Kim really was mad and she spanked me across my Fruit of the Looms with her hard hand. I was so embarrassed being spanked by my twenty-something attractive aunt, yet she had failed to make me react to my spanking. Not one childish squeal from my mouth nor one tear adorned my face. Allowing herself a slight smirk of a smile pf false teenage pride.

In Aunt Kim's words.

So the little brat dares to give me a cocky smile after a hard hand spanking across her panty-clad bottom seat. Obviously Lissy has not learned her lesson at all, but that would soon be rectified presently.

Aunt Kim reached into the nightstand and pulled out a short souvenier wooden paddle. Then she pulled down my panties down before I could protest I was offended. My exposed milky white curved baby fat butt cheeks humiliatingly were on display in front of my Aunt Kim. Her brown eyes went wide as she pursed her lips and proceeded to give me a very hard spanking that left me puffing, but I be damn if I would show her tears. The truth is the spanking though it only lasted five minutes her hand beat into my bottom while lecturing me about how I was usually so trustworthy.

Lissy whines, "But Aunt Kim that's Not Fair" Leslie pouted  
Displaying a strong burst of independence Lissy starts to push herself up off of her Aunt's lap.

"Just a minute Lissy where do you think your going young lady?" Pushing her back down and in the time honored spanking position. "Oh  
Lissy reasoned. "CRACK" the paddle landed with stunning  
speed across her teenage now trembling bottom.

Immediately I grunted and I bit my hand to keep from screaming.

From Aunt Kim's Viewpoint:

Lissy's spanking with my wooden paddle presently was not breaking her deceiving niece she could no longer trust. There were neither feminine squeals nor tears of contrition acknowledging Lissy's serious misbehavior. I decided to continue to spank the wooden paddle down, now with a twist of my wrist adding a extra "pop" into each swat dissolving into Lissys tender delineated pantied rear. The results appeared as bright red lozenges under the thin black hip hugger  
panties. The spanks were brisk and though Lissy tried to remain stoic  
"CRACK" "WHACK" "SMACK" "CRACK  
her self control and her heavy lunch got the best of her and air and a cauldron of bubbles started churning in her stomach. The combination of the sting of the wood backed paddle and the cumulative effect of the paddle spanks turned her lightly protected baby fat ass a bright red with a connect the dot of red blood blisters.

"C-CRRRAAAACCKK" Lissye's Aunt made sure she felt the cracks of wood landed solidly as she observed her Niece as she bucked up and down thus displacing the air bubbles gathered in her tummy. The result if she was not quite careful would be a toot from between her shiny red paddle spanked tightly clenched cheeks.. As she blistered my bottom a bright red and I could feel it pulsing something snapped and I realized I had been mean to my aunt.. She had trusted me with her house key to help me do my job babysitting and I had let my malice loose on her. This was the same young aunt that allowed me to make spending money babysitting her children that took me to the mall and had even taken me to see Hannah Montana in concert all the way up in Atlanta.

My small town never got concerts like Hannah Montana. I dissolved into sobs apologized and she let me up. Instead of pulling my panties up I reached over and hugged my Aunt Kim and she accepted my apology hugging me back and patted my bottom to show me it was all right. I pulled up my panties over my very sore red and purple still burning bottom and then with a wince pulled up my jeans up over my maturing hips around my wais and buttoned then this time with a respectful slight smile of respect to her aunt Kim.

In Aunt Kim's words.

I saw Lissy over my lap. Watching her pantied bottom with bright red lozenges outlined in what were surely purple bruises would make sitting painful for Lissy as she tried to sit on her baby-fat maturing bottom cheeks. Examining her just briskly paddled behind further she noted angry fiery-red intense blood blisters that, matched her intensity at being deceived by her preconscious deceiving teenage niece.:

In Lissy's words, Aftermath of my spanking.

As I left with my mom and had to walk felt much tighter across my denim bottom seat, which now rubbed against my sore red-blistered just spanked bottom, I realized my butt had swollen up from Aunt Kim's hard spanking and finale with her souvenir wooden paddle. Aunt Kim kept my secret how I used my key, sneaked my boyfriend into her house and how she had found me on her bed with my shirt off in my bra kissing and making out.

Looking back over my shoulder, while I had a raging inferno in my butt, it was the look of anguish in my Aunt Kim's face at keeping the illegal tryst she had witnessed just an hour ago. I thanked my Aunt Kim and with the best frown of contrition I could non-verbally achieve without my mother finding out our secret. It was obvious from the expression on Aunt Kim's face she was agonizing about telling Lissy's mom anyway. Misbehaving when your parents were away was not tolerated and if you were short sighted to tell them how your Aunt caught you and a boy in your bra making out, well let's just say a spanking on top of a tender chastised bottom negated that choice. Walking home through the neighborhood all the time very aware that under my tight blue jeans the rough denim seat irritating my swollen bottom, which was a cherry red with a purple tinge..

A week later Kim and Lissy's mom Tiffy were in the yard when a yellow school bus stopped and Lissy got of the bus. The high school 16 year old teenager's face was red and she was crying, but not from a spanking. That boy Lissy had taken off her shirt for and had been caught by Aunt Kim in her bra, had taken a picture of her in her bra with his cell phone and now it was all over the internet.

The end to Part One:

Stay Tune for Part Two coming soon.

**Lissy Plays Peek A Boo With Her Bra;**

Comments and directions you would like to see this story progress are greatly appreciated.


End file.
